Ugh!
by MontBlanc21
Summary: Her dreams were getting worst. She's fantasizing quite a lot about the Slytherin Prince head boy, whose room is just in-front of hers. What if two can play the game? And teasing is his game? Is she going to give in or not? [Draco and Hermione] [Lemon! LEMON!] [Rated M]


_"_ _His hands are all over my body, touching me, loving every single bit of me. His hands went up my breast massaging them as I moaned softly, my lips forming an O. I could remember his eyes growing darker as he bent down to fill my neck with kisses, I could feel him sucking my most sensitive spot in my neck, nibbling and leaving a hickey. How I loved the feeling._

 _His right hand went down to precious part caressing me, rubbing my part. As I moaned, his lips covered mine. I moaned in his mouth. His lips were moist, supple and soft. I felt his fingers going in, making my moans louder and his kisses deeper than ever. I felt something. Something amazing was about to come out. It's making me crazy, wild and excited._

 _As he removed his lips away from mine, I started to moan loud as I can. I was about to cum._

 _"_ _Oh! Oh! I'm near! Don't stop! Please!" I shrieked in pleasure as his fingers went faster and deeper._

 _I was there, I'm gonna cum!_

 _"_ _Shout my name, my love." He whispered in my ear,_

 _"_ _DRACOOOOOO!" and I came."_

Hermione opened her eyes and woke up. And it's only 1:30 am.

She was breathing so hard. It was like she ran a marathon. And a lone sweat fell from her forehead. Her lips parted to breath deeper. It felt too real. She felt everything.

As she stared at her ceiling, she realized that her dreams are getting worst, the more intimate they are in a dream the more she's liking the idea. She can't let that happen.

But making her think on how the dream was so perfect, she can't resist but to imagine about the blonde slytherin prince touching her body. She could feel her wetness below there, and she can't help it.

So she started to touch herself, playing with her clit, spinning it round and round until she felt herself cumming and she shouts his name.

She's head girl, and he's head boy, his room is across her room. She would only imagine what he looks like naked, how he looks like when he's tangled on his sheet sleeping? This only made her excited, but before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Then suddenly as she woke up... She felt something, something is going on.

As she opened her eyes again, all she could do was open her eyes and moan.

As she looked to see everything, her back is forced in her headboard, making her straight her body. Her hands are pinned by two large hands in the wall. His body is on her body his chest squeezing her boobs. She is unable to move her upper body, as her leg is encircled on somebody's pelvis, and his manhood too deep inside her.

"Granger." He whispered, as Hermione looked at his face,

"Malfoy….. Ummm what are you.. oh no…" she moaned as she felt him going even more deeper,

"The more you move the more this is going to be deeper." He warned, she closed her eyes, "Stop this Malfoy!" she said as she was feeling him too much. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her intently with his eyes darkening with lust.

"Stop this?" he asked, his breaths were deeper, he was too aroused. But he needs to tease the girl, she needs to give in to him. "I've been waiting for this to happen, you in my arms, moaning, and begging. And you ask me to stop? Tonight you're mine."

She tried struggling, but the more she struggled his cock went deeper. Her body is hardly pinned in her headboard, making it impossible to back even an inch. She could already feel his cock's tip against her womb, tears forming in her eyes.

"Give in Granger." He whispered, as he started to kiss neck, going down to her collarbone, sucking and giving her hickeys,

 _"_ _I'm not giving it up!"_ she thought, as Draco pushed his pelvis into her,

"AH! NO! Ummpph!" She moaned as Draco started pushing slowly and little,

"Being stubborn? Let's tease that stubbornness away." He moved so slow, he knew that it was hard doing this, he just want to fuck her right. But she's not giving in. So he's going to control everything.

She tried fighting his hands holding her wrist above, but he's too strong. She knows he's teasing her, she feels like she's going to explode with frustration. With his slow movements, she couldn't reach it. With her hands pinned, she can't control Draco.

"Stoooop! Pleaseeee." Tears started to fall her cheeks.

"Granger, give in to me. Give yourself. Then tell me what you want. Then I'll do whatever you want. Just say you're mine." He said as his kissed went up to her jaw, to her ear, to her cheeks, and he left a peck on the side of Hermione's lips. Making her more frustrated. Making her moan more.

"Bu-but… I'm not giving up… No….Ugh!" As Draco's movements went slower, but it was deep and hard. "Ah… No…Ah!" closing her eyes shut.

"Come on…Hermione." His voice was too sensual, his voice rings in her ears, making her wetter. She loves his voice, as she opened her eyes, she sees his blonde hair, she just want to wrap her fingers at his hair. She could taste her sweet release, her orgasm so near… But his hard and deep, but slow movements are making it impossible to reach. As her moans are getting louder, her frustrations are getting bigger. His cock is hot and big, it fits and feels perfectly inside her. She can't take the teasing anymore….

"Fuck! I give in! I'm giving in! I'm yours." She shouts, as his mouth went for a smirk, he lets go of her hands, then he kissed her, as if there's no tomorrow, his tongue inside her mouth, playing, and teasing her. His hands went to the back of her neck, guiding her deeper.

"Malfoy…" she moaned between kisses.

"My… First… Name…." Draco moans between their kiss, then he stops, "Say my real name." his eyes pleading into her,

"Draco…" she says, as Draco went for a dive to her plump breast, massaging, kissing and sucking them, all Hermione can do is bite her lips and moan. As Draco made Hermione wrap her arms around his neck, he whispered into her ear, "Buckle up baby."

He starts moving his pelvis between her legs, she starts to moan so loud. His thrust were fast and deep that Hermione could feel her release coming up,

"Oh Draco! I'm so near! Please let me…." She shouts as Draco stops and looks at her,

"What baby? What do you need?" He ask with a smirk on his face,

"Stop teasing me! Please!" she looks into his eyes as she continued, "Please make me cum!"

With a slight triumph laugh, he says, "My pleasure!" then he starts moving again, in and out. Fast and deep, making Hermione scream and shout for his name, begging to make her cum.

"DRACO I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMIIIIIING!" she shouts, as her vision turned white for a second and she slowly closed her eyes. She's already breathing too hard, too tired from all the physical things they did. But suddenly, when she thought it was all over, she felt him moving again, making her fly open, and she looked at him, "Draco, please… let me rest."

"So unfair. I made you cum. Return the favor for me baby." He said, as he turned Hermione, positioning her into her knees.

"But I'm still sensitive! Please no!" Draco grabs her waist and starts pumping inside of her fast. "Oh Merlin!" she shrieks,

Still on her knees, he goes down, encircling his arms on her chest and stomach, pumping her harder than before.

Hermione closed her eyes, as she felt like she's going to explode again, she moaned louder than before. It was so amazing, this is the first time she's going to cum twice.

"Draco… I'm going to cum again. Please help me. I'm going crazy! Ah!" She begs, as her knees were giving up from their position, Draco supported Hermione, as he went faster and stronger.

And not much later, Hermione shrieked in pleasure as Draco went moaning his legs giving up on him, they both fell to the bed, with Hermione below him. As they smell like sweat and sex,

Draco kissed Hermione's hair, as he rolled to her side, and she rolled her back to the bed. Their chest were going up and down rapidly. They looked at each other and they kissed.

They slowly drift to sleep, as they cuddled with fully contented smiles.

* * *

 _(The Next Morning)_

Hermione woke up, feeling sore and still tired. As she looked down her legs, it was wetter than usual, with dried cum all over it. She pulled her sheets more to cover her body, as he sees Draco Malfoy on her side, still sleeping peacefully.

She slowly got up, removing the sheets on her body, the only thing she could find is Draco's shirt, so she took it and covered herself with it.

She slowly tiptoed to go out her room.

"Where are you going?" asked a husky voice behind her, she turned around to see Draco, with his bed hair and husky voice. His sleepy appearance and his naked chest. The lower down part his body is covered with sheets. But she could see something erecting up, making her blush.

"I was going to go out, take a bath, and go to class." She answered, as she tried to look away. But she's too into him, that she can't remove her eyes.

"So that's how you thank someone who made you feel good and made you beg last night?" he asked, making her blush even more,

"Well technically… you barged into my room and woke me up with your teasing abilities and made me vulnerable."

He laughed smoothly, "Still you loved what I gave you last night, don't you?"

She looked down as she was trying to hide her blush. She felt him get out of her bed. She looked up to see him near her, with his naked glory. "Just admit it Granger. You love me."

"Well, i-it's hard to say… since love is different from lo- umph!" he started to kiss her once again, pinned her too the door,

"Well if that's the case, I'll make you realize that you love me…" he says, as he continued kissing her.

And as amazingly, Draco's shirt that was covering Hermione fell to the ground once again….

* * *

*Fin*

* * *

Author's note:

Hey! This was the story. Hope you liked it ~ (Don't hate me please ^^)

If there are misspelled words or wrong grammars within the story. I am terribly sorry about that. :) It's been a while since I wrote a story. So bear with me. :)

So what do you think about the story? And if there are any suggestions, feel free to comment. Just please don't hate on me. Thank you so much for reading! Peace! ~

-From your Author, who is lazy and a procrastinator, MaCherie21/Paula 3


End file.
